Let's be each other wings
by angelronin
Summary: 50 sentences about a dreamer and a spoil princess. Part of LJ 1sentence.


Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of these characters they belong ton Bandai and Sunrise.

1-Ring

Arika put on a ring onto Mashiro's finger on their wedding day.

2-Hero

Arika received a hero's welcome throughout Earl after freeing Windbloom from Nagi.

3-Memory

Both of them have vague memories about their mothers that turned into a bond they have formed.

4-Box

Mashiro brace herself for inevitable grandmother sayings from Arika about withheld secrets from one from another while hiding a very erotic novel within a box.

5-Run

Even Arika mature greatly much but she revert one of her childish habits doing the bird run while within the castle.

6-Hurricane

Everyone was shock when Mashiro spew out some fury of profanity toward the delegates because she's both horny and bored.

7-Wings

Over the past few years life she carried on her goals Arika wished she could fly with greater heights with Mashiro her side.

8-Cold

When Aoi took the day off to be with Chie; Arika decided to play nurse with a bedridden Mashiro having a cold…it turn out being an utter disaster.

9-Red

"Excuse me I'm so sorry for interrupting something," Nina closed the door quickly while her face is beet red; Arika and Mashiro scramble for their clothes.

10-Drink

Everyone was wry to getting Anh some alcohol after incident involving the queen nearing punching the meister's lights out for groping Arika in front of her.

11-Midnight

No matter what Arika seems always crawled into the bed with Mashiro and holding her there at every night.

12-Temptation

Each night Mashiro is constantly tempted to kiss Arika in her sleep even she doesn't want to cross the line between master and otome.

13-View

They've a nice view of Cat Goddess Mountain while visiting Mai there.

14-Music

Their hearts are racing they're inch closer toward each other, their lips briefly bushed for an instant hearing those little three words is music to their ears.

15-Silk

Mashiro is feeling Arika's loosened silk hair through her fingers while next to her in bed.

16-Cover

"Okay queen Mashiro we'll put lid on this situation so saving you from embarrassment," Chie smiled and Mashiro wanting to find the nearness hole to sink in after they got caught having sex on the way to Aries in the limo.

17-Promise

They promise to hit the other when they have an argument who in the wrong.

18-Dream

Arika finally completed her dream becoming a Meister Otome and at the same time helping Mashiro becoming a better queen in the process.

19-Candle

Arika laid the candle next to Mashiro while sleeping on some important documents.

20-Talent

Mashiro have a surprising talent for writing poetry that Arika didn't know.

21-Silenece

The quietness helped Arika sorting out the confusing feelings that she have for Mashiro (Thinking isn't her strongest suit.)

22-Journey

It took a long way to get at this point but Arika and Mashiro realize their feeling pass beyond friendship and evolved into something deep.

23-Fire

Arika is very passionate of helping others including Nina when she was serving Nagi back then.

24-Strength

Arika's biggest strength is her kindness at point of utter annoyance to Mashiro.

25-Mask

Even Mashiro looked confidence but she wearing a false face due of the fact she thinks she isn't a great queen.

26-Ice

The chilliness of reality hits Mashiro felt after witnessing Mimi's death

27-Fall

Arika is having a recurring nightmare as she kept descending from the sky trying to reach Mashiro.

28-Forgotten

Mashiro's greatest fears that Arika would not remember her when she received another master.

29-Dance

Their own little waltz they're staring at each other while ignoring the guests at the function at the castle.

30-Body

Arika is starting to develop into like her mother and Mashiro is taking notice (Mashiro starting to have some breast envy as well.)

31-Sacred

Both Arika and Mashiro are somewhat bless to have each other during Nagi's take over of Windbloom.

32-Farewells

Arika finally found her mother Lena's copse after all these years she has to say her final goodbye before destroy her.

33-World

Arika is everything to Mashiro even having a thought to renounce being the queen and fight against the world.

34-Formal

The first time Arika wore her meister uniform she truly felt that she earn her dreams.

35-Fever

In her fever state Mashiro was crying for Arika not leaving her because she's afraid to lose her.

36-Laugh

Mashiro was constantly laughing at Arika at the time they can't tolerate each other.

37-Lies

"Really I don't love that way Arika because we're both girls," Mashiro slowly starting believe her own lies.

38-Forever

"I want to spend an eternal with you by my side please," A rare time that Arika show any vulnerable.

39-Overwhelmed

They were both beset by desire causing by separation and duty.

40-Whisper

"I want make love with me tonight my little otome," Mashiro whisper into Arika's ear.

41-Wait

Arika was waited for the right moment to proposal Mashiro that she's acting like someone on their first date.

42-Talk

They have a dialogue about the problems they going to face down the road including producing an heir.

43-Search

After they got separate from Yuna, Arika was finding Mashiro at the chance to make-up and clear the air between them.

44-Hope

Some think Arika's naïve thinking won't stop future wars involving Otome but she hope that Otome able to choose their own future.

45-Eclispe

It took Arika a few years to surpass Lena her mother of being the greatest Otome of all time.

46-Gravity

At first they were repelling each other and then slowly drawing to the other.

47-Highway

Whatever path they can take at the end their goals are within reach.

48-Unknown

They realize the uncertainly of the future they'll face due in the fact they may never know.

49-Lock

They scrambled for their clothes when Aoi enter the bedchamber after returning her vacation from Aries, added the further humiliation they forget to lock the door.

50-Breathe

Arika count how many times that Mashiro have breathed in their bed and thanking the wonderful woman her wife is.

Author's Notes: Another 50 sentences from LJ 1sentnces community I has a little trouble writing these sentences down but it's worth it. I hope you'll enjoy this little story of mine.


End file.
